Everything Has Changed
by Imangee
Summary: What if the betrothal between Antonio and Luciana never happened? Would everything run as smoothly as Antonio had planned about making Ro his princess? Would Ro be able to fit into civilization with his help? SADLY DISCONTINUED FEEL FREE TO WRITE A SEQUEL
1. Settling in

"I'd like you to meet Ro…"

My heart bet fast when he breathed out the sentence. The king and Queen. They were Antonio's parents. What if they didn't like me? I couldn't bear to just stand here so I put on my politest smile. Little did I care about whether if they would like me or not, I just wished I could have found something more elegant to wear cause in this enormous room, everyone was dressed so…well and me… I still had that old piece of mast that I found washed ashore in the island around me. Seeing a real dressed up woman in civilization which was the Queen made me feel my dress was too revealing and… inappropriate.

"Uh… Frazer and I found her on an island, probably shipwrecked years ago…" wow, he said that in such a tone as if he meant I was living in quite misery.

I knew it was my turn to speak now… "Uh, hello… nice to meet you."

"Welcome…" his mother seemed like a really nice person. This at least made me a feel a bit better. "Oh what an ordeal, alone for all those years?"

"Oh, I wasn't alone. I had all the animals and the Dolphins and the birds…" true.

"Oh, pets can be such a comfort, I can't imagine life without darling little Tallulah…" the Queen pointed to a white stylish monkey sitting in a quite ladylike way.

Azul talked to her, and so did I. Her name was Tallulah. I was glad to instantly make a new animal friend here as well. Maybe I wouldn't have trouble living here at all… Although Tika was moaning about feeling like a complete stranger here, she immediately made friends with Antonio's adorable sisters and so did Azul and Sagi. I was also so far receiving warm welcomes but I couldn't be a hundred percent comfortable with seeing the king say absolutely nothing to me. Maybe he didn't approve of me as a guest at all.

I saw him talk to Antonio a bit further way from me must have been something private and I did try to eavesdrop them but I failed cause I got into a hearty conversation with Tallulah.

The next thing I felt was a warm hand on my shoulder. It was the Queen. "Dear, why don't you just go get a bit of… you know used to this place?"

Uh, I just got here what was I supposed to know about getting used to and stuff?

"And as for you Antonio…"

"Yes?" he turned to face his mother before giving me a quick glance.

I felt my cheeks heat up like it always does ever since we had an eye contact and I hoped no one would notice that I have feelings for him. I think I do so… yeah I do. I could feel a laughter inside me.

"Well, son you must be tired after all that long trip why don't you go and get prepared for dinner?"

Dinner? What was that?

I hated to interrupt but I just had to speak up. "Um, what do I do, should I just go outside or-?"

As soon as I finished my sentence I could see the king send me a Stern look from the side. What did I do wrong?!

"Ah, nonsense!" the other woman in the room bawled.

Antonio laughed and that made me feel funny. "Ro, why don't you just come with me?!" he walked towards me and grabbed my hand, trying to quickly drag me out of the room before his parents could say anything. I sent a nervous smile back to the animal trio and they wished me luck.

I had no idea what I was doing.

As soon as we got out he looked at me in the eyes. "That was close."

"Yeah… " I knew what he meant.

"Antonio, look now that I got here what do I d-"

"Leave it to me." I was cut off with his finger against my lips. He smiled brightly like he always did.

Sure…

"Come on." He took my hand and led me to different places around the palace. I hardly could keep the smile and giggling with his hand touching mine so instead I kept looking around and I couldn't figure what a single thing was.

After a while we stopped with a long trail of doors that spreader across the whole floor.

"What kind of room would you like?"

"I don't… mind"

He gazed into face for a flash second and I believe he wanted to study my free and Frank expression which suddenly got a bit steamed up because of his look.

"Uh what?" I smiled while I took my hand away from his, locking it with my other fist.

"I know the Perfect place!" he walked quite fast and followed a flight of stairs with me slowly striding behind.

"Ro, come on! I know you are tired but-" before he could finish his whole sentence, I increased my pace and in a moment I was standing on the top floor with him still three or four steps away to reach me.

Antonio chuckled his way up, flashing sweet comments about my speed and how good I was at taking quick steps.

As we walked down the corridor, he stopped in front of a room with big golden doors, quite similar looking to the ones we have passed. He turned a twisty thingy which revealed the inside of the room.

"Get in."

I followed him inside.

"Ro I hope you'd just take some time to explore your new room, okay? I'll just give you some alone time."

Before I was to say something, he jogged away.

That was quite enough to upset me, maybe for a bit cause he left so quick but… a good thought comforted my tiny fractured heart. If I am lucky, I might be spending the rest of my days here with him! Sooner or later I could tell him how I feel and even though my intention to come in this place was for finding my birth family, I kind of changed my mind along the voyage. I would be happy to find my identity and belonging but staying with Antonio would mean more! Much more…

I gazed around and slowly wandered across. The room was themed golden. Everywhere I look is something either the color of the sand or sunrise. A large poster bed, also owning the Sandy color stood in the center with large windows on either side of the place. Other furniture were present in the room but I was most thrilled to see a balcony from where you could find a brilliant sea view.

A beautiful landscape of civilization mostly showing off the horizon of the ocean while the buildings and trees were nearly invisible. That was a great thing I liked about his kingdom. It might have not owned everything the island did, but it had the sea!

I could always watch the sunset from up here like I used to. The same sunset… from a different place.

I stared at the sea for a bit more until I heard a knocks on the door. I presumed it would have been Antonio but the person I saw was pretty unrecognizable.

The door was wide open, why did she have to knock? I have seen in the ship, the men always tapping a tiny noise on the doors before entering. Did it mean something? Why did they have doors anyway? In our island we don't have doors, we are free to go anywhere we like without someone's consent.

I looked at the person standing in front of me. The first thing I observed was that she was a girl like me, too. I could tell her brown hair was long but unlike me it was tied up in a hairstyle I had no idea of. Her lips were… red? How did she have red lips? Was she born with them? I never saw anyone with red lips before. The rest of her looked quite similar except for the way she dressed. It totally swallowed her body except for her hands and reached up to her shoulders.

"Milady? May I come in?"

Was she talking to me?! Her words made me realize for how long I was looking at her. It embarrassed me to hell. Bit what was that weird name she called me with, I was Ro.

"Um, sure."

"Thank you, Milady. Her highness the Queen sent me to look after you."

"Oh, Um did she? I… don't really have quite the idea if how things work and…"

"That's why I'll be at your service." She bowed down. I guess girls at civilization apply this kind of manners.

"Uh, thanks." I laughed nervously. "What does mi-milady mean though?"

"I am so sorry! I failed to dedicate the usage of proper words for you…" yeah, she was making it more difficult.

"No, no it's okay! Please just call me Ro."

"Ro? Is that your name milady?"

"Yes, I presume the Queen didn't tell you so."

"No,"

"What else did she tell you about me?"

"Her highness told me our new guest might need an assistant." That wasn't the answer, I was looking for, I wanted to know if she said about me coming from an island or something else."

"Mm, anything else?"

"I'm afraid no."

"Hm. So… how may I need your help? Oh tell me your name first!"

"You may call me Elise." She smiled and… bowed again.

What pretty names people in civilization had. Long ones, and mine was… a broken and unknown one. I just wished one day I would find my real one and reveal it was as beautiful as theirs.

"Ro." I nodded and smiled back. "So… what shall we do first?"

Elise looked at my dressing, she gestured my dirty piece of clothing and my tangled messy plait which I can't really remember for how long I had it tied up. . Must have been ages I guess.

"Uh, where are you from exactly?" I could see that she felt quite shy to ask but actually I was the one feeling shy with my little clothing next to her long one.

"I grew up on an island." I said proudly. All the people I have met recently imagined I lived a life full of hardship and misery for the past ten years. I guess they were so wrong, I was having the time of my life.

"Oh, did you?" her brown eyes sparked with amazement. "Fascinating."

"At last! Someone thinks my life is wonderful!" I didn't know what beamed inside me but I couldn't resist wrapping her hands in mine. This time I looked at her nails. They were strangely the color of poppies too!

"How long have you been living in the island, Ro?"

"Ten years. Ten years full of joy and fun and…"

And with that we fell into a hearty chatter with each other about my life beyond the south seas.


	2. A secret about him

"And then, one day I saw a huge floating island come towards ours!"

I chattered with Elise for I don't know how long. Must have been… hours. "That's when I came to know, that there were people, just like me! It was the day… I met Antonio."

I smiled back at the memory of that. He was just so scared and afraid he was going to die! He got so curious to know about my past and the same day I decided to follow him to civilization. So many things happened in a decade but… that particular day must been the most important and wonderful one yet. I saw similar creatures who were deemed to be humans like me at the end, saved them from danger which made them think I was amazing, they offered me to take them to their place and last but not least, I felt like as if I started to have a crush on somebody… and that gradually transformed into a feeling of deep affection called love.

Elise looked at me with wide eyes. "Why do you address his highness so informally?"

"What do you mean?"

"You called him by his name." yes, I did. That's what he was called right? Antonio?

"Well, what else am I suppose to call him then?"

"No, you didn't call him anything wrong, Ro. It's just that you have earned the privilege of calling him by his own name, trust me, his highness doesn't like it when someone calls him so informally." Elise looked down with a faint smile.

What privilege was she talking about? Antonio never officially told me anything about what I should call him, the first time I tried to call him by his name, I had to gather up lots of courage. The reasons would probably be stated as it was my very first attempt in calling a person and secondly this person had dug up a special place in my heart.

But I felt guilty about this. Maybe I should call him 'Your Highness' next time.

"Elise, what's wrong?" I was quite confused to see the brunette staring at her shoes.

"Nothing."

"Tell me, what's bugging you."

"Well, his highness has never been this close to a girl like you said. No girl in the kingdom, except for the royal family is allowed to address him by the name. But you… I wonder if this means something." Elise muttered that I had to put some extra strength to hear her talk.

"What does this mean, Elise?"

"His highness, might have chosen his to t-true love."

"What?! Are you crazy! Me?!" I jumped away from the bed, trying to avoid the butterflies as hard as I could. What she said was ridiculous!

"Yes, Ro. It might be you. You see, as per as the Prince's royal duties, he was to spend time with lots of Princesses from far and wide after his sixteenth birthday. All Princesses and maidens tried their best to win his heart but they never succeeded. Or maybe he wa- "

"Why would every girl want him to love her?" Was Antonio someone very special here? I mean what is that makes him so special about being a prince? Azul was a prince, and he dedicated him as someone quite special, but I never saw pride in Antonio's eyes.

"Every girl in the entire Kingdom dreams to be his one day. Maybe because of his ridiculously good looks, his smile which sends you off to daydreams and…"

So now, Elise along with a bunch of other girls thought of him the way I did? Antonio being Prince meant he was popular here? He has held hands or talked about romance with other girls before?

"I get it." I cut her off as fast as I could. I couldn't simply bear to hear another girl talking about him in a romantic way. It made me quite jealous. What she said must have meant Antonio was used to the 'being popular amongst all girls' thing. And here I was, also at the same track. Would that mean he would simply just ignore me and won't love me like the other girls?

"I should probably get you ready for dinner." She looked at the clock and turned her gaze to me.

Yeah, dinner. A good place to make a total fool of myself.

I remained quite for most times. Maybe it was a bad idea to talk to her anyway. My sudden motivation about trying to impress the royal family suddenly got grounded and I felt like I wasn't anyone special, I was just another girl.

I let her put me into fine new clothes, style my hair and put some stuff in my face which I wasn't quite sure of. They seemed to have made my face look brighter and prettier.

After awhile, I looked at the new me in the mirror. I was standing in a light yellow 'gown' with tiny flowers on the fabric. Unlike, real flowers, they didn't throw any sort of aroma or neither where they able to be plucked up. Elise said that they were 'embroidered' to the gown and weren't real.

For my hair, she undid my old plait and used a weird thing called 'hairbrush' to untangle it and soon it was quite fluttery and smooth. I got compliments from her saying, I had very beautiful hair and I also got to know that the color it possessed was 'platinum blonde'. What a fancy name, I always thought my hair was a light yellow color.

And lastly she applied that thing called 'make-up' to somehow brighten the complexion of my face and my cheeks were rosy. I also got answered for my curiosity of why her lips were red just like that when I found out it was nothing more than some sort of color applied on the lips to make them colorful. I was quite eager to try that as well but I preferred to go with the color of island roses than the Red.

I hardly looked at my face so I was never quite aware of what it actually looked like. All I knew was that I had a pair of blue eyes that matched the color of the distant sea water seen from the island at noon and I obviously had a nose and plump lips and pale skin which Elise said was very smooth and beautiful. Well, I guess. She asked me about the secrets to my 'smooth and beautiful' skin but I had no answer about what she was talking about.

"You look beautiful, just like a princess." I heard the brunette girl speak while she brought some stuff on her hands.

"Thank you." I wasn't quite happy to talk to Elise anymore, not after what I just heard from her a while ago. She and a bunch of other girls thinks of Antonio like I do.

More than that, I was curious to ask him why he was loved by so many young girls. No, wait, why would I?! It would just be just the finest attempt to make a fool out myself in front of him. I would make things so awkward and I highly suspect that he would ask why asked him this certain question. Then what would I say? That I am jealous other girls loves you too, only I am allowed to love you, you're mine!?

Definitely not.

"I brought you your shoes." Elise held a pair of identical looking black… things on her hand. Before I wanted to investigate want were those and what could the be used for, I inquired her what 'shoes' were.

"You wear them to cover and protect your feet. It could also be added that you wear them to add some extra fashion to your appearance." I hardly could find any fashion in the plain looking black shoes but I shouldn't judge, people here see things differently.

"Very well then, let's check them out." I nodded in agreement while she put the shoes in front of my feet.

I took a look at those objects. Black and shiny with a tiny bow and pearl on each. Huh, guess I failed to observe them. I got pretty eager try them on. I remember watching Antonio covering his feet with shoes as well although his didn't look anything like the ones I was about to wear. I thought it was silly for not letting your toes enjoy the fresh breeze or cool water but then I discovered a reason, it was just for protection although I never let my feet get hurt by a single thing on the island, not even on the ship till now.

With the help of Elise I managed to put them on. It felt funny and I wobbled some steps after I finally got 'the walking in shoes' thing right.

I took one last look at myself in the mirror. Needles to say I didn't look anything like the island version of me. I hardly paid any heed to the clothes and footwear I put on, at the same time they made me feel like I was properly dressed and ready to face the world of civilization, and God how much I wanted to take the 'corset' thing off my waist! It was the most uncomfortable thing ever and it limited my breath.

I pleaded Elise to get rid of it but she said no. All women must wear it. They just have to. I didn't like this.

"Ro, now that you are ready why don't you run along to dinner?"

Did she just say _Run_?

"How am I supposed to run with this long gown and shoes covering my feet. I am certain I might trip."

She shook her head and giggled quietly. "Alright. Why don't you walk then!"

I headed for the door when I bumped into someone. Great. It was Antonio.

"Ro! I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?!" I wonder why he worries about me that much…

"I'm alright. Really. Are you alright An- I m-mean your highness?!" I nervously lifted my head to meet his green eyes.

"I…" He stared at my face. Surely he wasn't secretly admiring my new look in his mind. I mean my brushed hair got a bit messed up and some strands dangled over my face.

I looked at the ground while moving the strand away from my face. I did move it away but it didn't work, it slid back where it was.

All I wanted him was to stop. It even made the situation more worse with Elise probably watching from behind. Luckily she came to the rescue by softly clearing her throat to distract him.

Antonio shook his head and gestured at her to leave. She bowed to him and left quickly.

Seeing Elise walk away made me feel a bit easy cause no one was watching us but also that now it was the two of us. Alone.

"Um, did you ask something?" he raked the back of his head.

I smiled softly. "I was curious to know if you were alright your highness."

"Well…I am not alright."

"Wha-I am so sorry your hi-"

"I'm not alright with you calling me 'Your Highness'" he bluntly replied.

"I Uh…" I was running out of words. "I thought I might start addressing you properly."

"So you think 'Your highness' is the proper one to call me, huh?"

"Well, you are a prince. And I'm… nobody." I looked down and sadly sighed for I lacked of my true identity.

The grim look on his face saddened and he put his hands on my shoulder. I quickly looked up at him to my surprise.

"Hey… it'll be alright. I promise I will help you know who you truly are." His words comforted me. For a moment I felt as if everything would be alright as long as I was with him.

I smiled at him with gratitude. "Thank you, Antonio." I realized that I didn't call him 'Your highness' this time, but I really liked how his name slipped out my lips just like that.

I could really tell by the grin on his face that he was quite _alright_ with me calling me by his name. I forgot what Elise had said about addressing the prince properly and concentrated on what he really wanted to me to call him.

Antonio grabbed my hands then and held them up. "You look beautiful with your hair out." he pushed that strand of hair that hung across my face behind my ear.

I chuckled. "Do I?" I didn't know what I was saying I suddenly liked how he touched me and I didn't even feel awkward to be with him anymore.

"A lot. "

We spent another moment smiling at the ground and all those things Elise said about him spending time with other girls and also that how she and other girls felt about him disappeared. I truly didn't pay any heed about what she said, Antonio cared about me and that made me feel content.

Now I realized how deep my love for him was. Really deep. I hope he felt the same.

 **Thanks for all the action you guys took to benefit this story!**


	3. So much for a Royal Dinner

"Well, I guess we should be going now."

"Huh? Oh, yes! W-we should." I replied startled to hear Antonio's voice after what seemed like eternity; an eternity of myself traveling in my weird but romantic thoughts about the man standing in front of me.

"Ro, are you alright? You sound nervous." He gazed at me with worried eyes.

"What? No, no. Of course not, why would I be... Of course, not!"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." Even though I replaced his concerned questions with positive answers, I didn't have the least idea about the present situation. God, this always happens when he is around. My thoughts about him are like a portal to a new planet where all that exists is just Antonio and I and blank emptiness with no colour.

"Good. Let's go." He offered me his arm for mine to hold on t _Should I really do this?_

"Um... " I scratched the back of my head while my eyes were still stable at the white sleeve of his shirt.

"Oh, sorry." He took his arm back and stepped aside of the door to let me exit first. "Go on."

"Thank you." I felt kind of bad for him but at the time I knew he did what was best for me. He didn't mind, did he?

 **Antonio's point of view:-**

 _Damn it! That was quite an idiotic act, wasn't it, Antonio!_

I seriously couldn't resist cursing myself about acting like a total fool in front of Ro. She had just been on this new land for two hours and I was already trying to demonstrate the examples of royal etiquette to her. Why did I ever think of offering my arm to her like that? Did I really expect she would grab on to me like that?

I know why this _is_ happening and I think there's nothing else that could help me about it. Nothing except _her._ She is the reason for why I have been doing such crazy things like the one I did just now; I can never try to find myself in my original senses after I met this shipwrecked girl whom I owe my life for she is the reason of why I am still breathing life. I can never ever forget the first time I met her. Not to mention that very moment might have been my last because of the vicious predators who tended to harm us.

But then there she was, needless to say I had already liked her at the very first glimpse for I had never seen a girl with such potential to carelessly swing through a vine and secondly I was curious. Was she really a survivor in a lonely island like the very one which we were first to discover? And thirdly, the best part was seeing how she saved us from the crocodiles without weapons but just with the magic of her sweet chiming voice. I've read stories about Knights who slay the dragon with a sword, hunters who kill the lion with their bows and arrows; I believed that was the true form of bravery and courage: to save yourself by fighting against it till you are the only one who keeps breathing while the other lays numb.

But Ro was different. She didn't use cruelty, all she used was... I don't know must have been her inner supernatural power to capture the animal thoughts into her mind by which she could interact with those creatures whom we always treated as well... just animals. Maybe _some_ extreme pet lovers treat theirs like a precious possession, but still they never understand them. But Ro does, and she doesn't just treat them like pets but like her family. Surely it is obvious that she would cause she never knew there were humans like her beyond the seas that girt her island.

I don't even know where to stop, the story about my feelings for Ro tends to extend by each and every second while she is with me or even when I am thinking about her. And to be honest, I can't stop thinking about her lately. Having her on my mind all day is my new favorite thing to fancy about, than just planning about which sea to sail next.

And I am afraid all those imagines about Ro that I spend my time imagining about might just fade away if I keep acting like a fool in front of her. I just really don't want her to know that she is the reason why I go weak and do stuff I shouldn't be doing but at the same time I do. I...I just hope she likes me like I do the same to her. Or maybe how about if we take it a bit far than just... 'liking'? 'Love' would be more applicable.

 **Ro's point of view :-**

I proceeded towards a pair of two large golden doors that almost touched the very high ceiling of the palace. They were almost as high as a coconut tree back in the island. Why did they need to be so high? How come they are so high? What are they made of? Why do they have doors? Particularly this much high?

Yes. You are probably right about what you might have guessed. Those silly questions were just like a jar to keep those fluttery butterflies trapped from giving me those feels. Antonio is by my side. Great, here we go again. I was quite hungry and I did wish to eat 'dinner' but I would have firstly liked to make this annoying butterflies disappear from my stomach. The only way to do it is to tell him how I feel but I can't do that so never mind I'll just try to live with it.

 _Everyday_ is going to be a long day.

"Here we are. The royal dining hall." Antonio paused his on his steps with me doing the same.

"Alright. Dining hall. Got it." I counted the three phrases on my fingers.

He chuckled at my words and then sighed. "Ro... I know this whole 'civilization' thing is new to you and I... I don't know if you, I-I mean that I just want you to-"

I clearly knew he was worried about me fitting in his world. "Don't worry, Antonio. I'll try my best to fit in. I am almost as nervous as... I am right now."

"That's the thing, I-I don't want you to feel that way. People make most mistakes when they _are_ nervous. I am sure you will fit in great. And remember, we will always help you."

I felt as if his words were rather unnecessary for a reason.

A man opened the door for us, Antonio proceeded with me at his shadow.

As soon as I entered the large room, I knew why he was worried. People! Lots and lots of people filled the room with chattering noises. I had never seen this much people in my life. Maybe not so many together in one place.

My knees began to tremble with each step I took. I had no idea what 'dinner' was, what if I made an embarrassing situation of myself in front of all these people by not just doing the right thing? I just hoped the people would be nice enough to _not_ take my faults as embarrassing.

Everyone seemed to turn their heads to us. While most were at Antonio with bright smiles, some even turned their eyes on me but their faces mirrored an expression of confusion and inquiry. Surely they were like 'Who is she? What is she doing here?'

Antonio cleared his throat which put the loud chatters of the room to a stop. "Good evening." He said slowly. Something told me he felt as much nervous as I did.

I tried to take a step behind him to I guess just hide from those staring faces but Antonio tightly grabbed my wrist and dragged me forward. "Ow!" He grabbed so tight, that it hurt. 'Did he really intend to do it, or was it just an act of helping me overcome my fear?' whatever it was, I didn't seem to mind.

"I, uh, I've got a special guest with me this evening." He looked at me and I knew it was my cue to talk. What should I say? All those eyes were looking at me, why can't they stop doing it? "Hello." I said softly. I'm guessing the person sitting at the very end of the table couldn't pick it up.

Ok, no one waved or said anything.

Antonio let out a frustrated sigh. "This is Ro. We found her stranded on an island far away where she grew up for at least a decade since she was young."

The chatters once again began to fill up the room and I wondered if it had anything to do with my arrival.

Antonio sighed again and rubbed his temple. "Let's just go."

"Ok." I followed him as he walked down the room to get seated. He chose to seat at the very end of the table where his family was. An empty chair was next to his, and I sat there without hesitation. He cringed when he saw me do that. "What?" I smiled at him. He certainly was OK with me siting next to him, wasn't he?

"Excuse me, that's my seat." A red-haired girl tapped me on the shoulder. Her face looked annoyed.

I didn't know what I should do at the moment. Should I just go away or... "B-but I sat here first-"

"How dare you try to protest on me, do you know who you are talking to?"

I looked at Antonio, probably asking for... help. "Ro, just go sit somewhere else. We've got some rules in the palace, it's not like what it used to b-" The words he muttered immediately drove me away from there, not letting me listen till the end.

I felt embarrassed, I felt guilty, I hated myself for a flash second. What was going on?!

I looked at the rest of the room, there was an empty chair at the other side of the table. Hopefully there was no 'rule' against sitting there. I took my seat. There was a middle-aged woman, fancied dressed up next me. "Hi." I said.

She looked at me in the eyes and then she looked at my dress and then... she looked away and started talking with the man next to her.

I bit my lower lip and turned to the other side. By the experience of the last five minutes which I spent in this room, I learnt it was best NOT to try to communicate with these people, _mean_ people who treat me like a total nobody.

Well, at least Antonio... well I spotted him sitting at the other corner of the table with the king next to him and the Queen facing him and his sisters by her side.

I sighed. He and his family were quite happy to see each other after a long time, I guess. The joy was visible in the words and laughter they shared. But I was glad to see the red-haired girl talk with a man next to her. I thought she and Antonio were a thing. Yes, I am jealous. I confessed to myself that I love him, and seeing him with another girl will surely make my blood boil.

While I waited for the meal to be served, I drew circles in my palm with the spoon, thinking why did the people here have such a strange tradition like this where it looks like as if the whole Kingdom joins the royal family for dinner. 'Wait, why should I judge. I don't even know what dinner is.'

But I could tell dinner seemed similar to the meal we ate at night on the ship. Antonio, Frazer, his crew members would sit around a small round table in a cabin and eat food I never dared to taste. The food they ate was quite different not just in the looks but also how they ate it: on a silver plate with these so called spoon, fork and knife.

I however didn't prefer joining a group of men for my meals so I joined my family. Antonio had asked for my permission to collect some fruits from the island and although I denied at first, Frazer explained that it was necessary for the food of the animals. I was more than happy to see them care about my family, so I insisted they could take as many as they want. And lucky enough for me, I depended on the delicious food from the island all through the voyage that lasted for an eternity of two weeks.

Until now.

Those strange food were served on my plate and I was trying to decide whether I should try it or not. Maybe, maybe not.

 **Yikes! I am extremely sorry for the monthly updates I will try uploading the next bit ASAP. This chapter is already 4 pages long and I think it's long enough. Again I am sorry, I will update it next week or sooner I promise!**

 **Thanks for all the kind reviews, fav, follows and also for reading! ILYSM! 3 hope you'll leave me a couple of words on this chapter as well!**

 **My humblest apologies for any errors!**

 **Idk but I could say the next chapter might be a bit romantic and sweet. ;) till then, bye!**


	4. Thanks for loving me

"Hi."

I called out to my animal friends after I found them in the 'greenhouse'. A place that was... not quite the island— just a tiny portion of it or maybe I should say a 'civilization' version of it. This was... just a reminder of how much I had started to miss my home already.

Stop thinking about the island.

I couldn't let myself down. I had to find my family and know where I came from. Those questions I asked myself on the voyage to civilization—all had to be answered.

"Ro, you came!" Tika was delightful to find me. "Look at you, that dress looks beautiful on you!"

I returned the smile, with a quick hug of gratitude. "How was... the last couple of hours for you? And Sagi and Azul?" the other two approached me.

"Oh, it was fantastic! I already love it in here! The little Princesses, the greenhouse, the food!" Tika was even more delightful to tell me her feelings. I was glad she changed her mind and was quickly adapting to this new land.

"My you say... this place is indeed a place for a Royal bird. Their services are impeccable. I am glad it was my idea I wanted to come when I did! I am so never going back to the island! I've found my place!"

Azul's words stung my heart but then... it made me laugh! He was just being Azul... I-I mean Prince... Azul.

"Sagi?" I turned my attention to the Red panda sitting quietly at the side of a mini waterfall. I think you call it a 'fountain'.

Sagi's brown eyes met mine, still quiet. I knew he was probably thinking of something wise to say like he always did and I eagerly waited to hear him.

"This place is fine, Ro. I will try my best to adapt in any place your heart wants to stay."

 _Where my heart wants to stay._

Right now, I would choose... home—The island. The island is where my 'heart wants to stay'.

As soon I had entered civilization, I had let lots of new hopes up—I thought I would be able to fit here just fine, but...

I had walked out of the dining hall, without even letting any food pass down my throat.

And no one noticed. Not even Antonio. Everyone was too engaged in a chatter and gossip I had no track about.

What was going on?

More than that, what was wrong with the food? It smelt and tasted like... like an unpleasant flavour my mouth wasn't familiar with.

I definitely felt my stomach starve but not only did I have a bad feeling about the food but lady that sat beside continuously kept on complaining about my... everything—The way I sat, the way I picked up the spoon or the food with the spoon. Even the way I sniffed and tasted it.

" _Island girl, you are doing it wrong!"—"That's the wrong spoon!"—"Haven't you ever had ate with a fork before!"_

Her words equally hurt me and annoyed me but I tried my best to not care and do what I felt like.

And of course, Antonio telling me I wasn't to sit next to him for the rules of the dining table had already saddened my mood for a reason I couldn't name.

Ugh, life already started to get messed up and sad. But I was happy at least the trio of my friends liked it in here.

...

The afternoon passed pleasantly. I took a walk with my friends on the castle garden and loved what I saw. There were even more flowers in here than the island. Some, which I never knew and was curious to know the name of while some I had already seen back there. They reminded me both of being back home and also to...maybe stay here forever so I could take walks like these every afternoon.

But my mind shifted towards Antonio over and over again. Maybe he _did_ see me walk away and was too engaged to come after me? Or maybe he didn't want to cause he wasn't impressed enough with me; the things I had gotten myself into?

Who knows? If things keep going like this, I will ask him about the next ship to home.

I think I had already watched enough of civilization— Buildings, gowns, castles with the majority of people being ignorant to me and... lots and lots of flowers in the garden. I was in love with the garden. I picked up a purple flower I didn't know the name of and put it in my hair. I smiled when I looked at my reflection the water fountain—untied fair hair, deep pink lips, the purple flower. It was nice to see a new look on myself.

The sunset seascape from the palace grounds was enjoyable too look at. Yet, not as pretty as the ones I saw on the island. I deeply wished to have a look at the island sunset from the beach. How was the island like now? It must be quite ghostly now that no one sings and dances on it anymore. Lifeless. Did the dolphins and birds miss me? What happened to the tree I had made my home in? Did another storm take place and ruin the decorations I made on it out of flowers, shells and some contents I found on the chest that had my name on it?

Who knows? Who cares?

I do...

"Let's call it a day, shall we?"

...

"So, how was dinner for you?" Elise asked.

"Um, not too bad." I lied from the dressing corner in my room while I getting changed into my 'night gown', a dress you'd wear to sleep. This dress was so much better than the light yellow one I wore at dinner since I didn't have to wear a corset with it. I felt like I found my breath again.

"Did you like the new food in here? How did it taste like to you?"

"It's fine. It's fine. Really." I further lied. But I knew lying too much would leak the truth if she kept making queries about...the irrelevant topic of... dinner.

I wish I could just tell her I was too upset to eat anything at dinner.

And now, I was too hungry after all that walk and now to... talk.

Or think.

I walked out of the dressing corner to show Elise if I wore it right. I think I did. This dress was too easy to put on.

"Perfect." She nodded approvingly. "Get some sleep now, you look tired."

"Do I?" I let a hand brush my face only to find traces of makeup on my fingertips.

"Yes, um, you should peel those off your face before you go to sleep." She tried to smother a chuckle. I must have let the colour on my lips spread out further on my face to look funny. I blushed. "Yes."

"And how about... you tie your hair back into a plait? It will help it from not getting tangled while you sleep."

A plait? Oh! I got what she meant but I certainly forgot how to tie my hair back into one. I had that tied up too long ago to remember.

"Well, if you want to...you don't have to, really." She suggested.

"Thanks."

She nodded and smiled. "Well, goodnight." She headed for the door.

"Goodnight." I said blankly. I wish I could say that again to my family of friends like I did after I walked them to the greenhouse.

I pursed my lips. I didn't feel the least sleepy. Then I remembered I had to take my makeup off so I went to the washroom located somewhere in this room. I switched corners twice, before I found it. Even though I had already been here to get cleaned up.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was right, the pink colour did spread out and make look like as if I ravished a bowl of raspberries. This was so embarrassing. I hope Elise wasn't laughing behind my back now.

After I cleaned up my face, I wandered the room some more just to get familiar with all the things it contained. The things present here didn't fascinate me much though.

I went to the balcony instead. The cool breeze and moonlight felt much better. The night time was so peaceful and serene. As if the whole Kingdom was asleep except me.

I took a pair of slow sighs, summarizing all the things I had done in my 'first day in civilization'. Getting off the ship, taking a ride with Tika to the castle, meeting Antonio's sisters, his parents, knowing his father hates me already, getting dressed for dinner, getting compliments of how beautiful I look from him, walking to dinner and...

I hit my fist hard on the railing. Everything almost went perfect at the beginning but the end of the day didn't . Recalling Antonio's behaviour over and over again made tears stung the back of my eyes several times , and this time I let them flow free and ooze out.

 _Stop crying_ , nothing that bad happened.

So then why does it feel like it did? My tears turned into sobs. I didn't wish to remember what he said anymore.

How could he?

No. A tiny part of my heart said he didn't mean it and would apologize, while the bigger one said I was very unlikely to get another call from him to come to dinner.

The food looked weird, anyways.

I gazed up at the stars visible from the balcony.

Those stars, they were me and my family's stars. How I wish I could have been with them right now.

With all those thoughts murmuring around my head, I walked to bed. I started to sing, not caring if I would get into trouble for doing so. Singing always made me feel better.

 _Sun goes down_

 _And we are here together_

 _Fireflies, glow like a thousand charm_

 _It's magic, when you are here beside me_

 _Right here in my arms_

 _Tonight..._

A knock on the door interrupted me. I blinked and opened my half shut eyes that almost fell asleep with the melodious tunes of the lullaby I sang to myself. Should I go get it? I was too scared. Who could it be? Must be Elise...

I ignored the knocks for a moment before light from the corridor poured into the room, only leaving a silhouette figure standing in front of me. I rubbed my eyes. I still couldn't work out the face. But I knew whoever it was, knew how to get the door themselves. Why would they knock then?

"Ro."

I froze in my spot. This was Antonio's voice. This was Antonio.

"Antonio!" I couldn't quite pick if I was shocked or happy that he came.

"Shh, no one should know I am here at this hour." He fingered as he entered the room.

"Oh, sorry." Guilt pricked at my heart. I swallowed hard and slowly sat up, trying a suppress a yawn of tiredness.

He closed the doors. I felt a shiver run down my spine when I heard the soft slam of the doors. He said doors were a matter for one's privacy. But in this room, there wasn't one. There was two. What could possibly be private between two people? Especially when I felt weak when he was near?

No. What was I thinking? It must be so that no one hears him. But I was more than curious to know what brought him here or what he brought with him.

"I brought something for you." I saw him lift up a silver tray in his hands from that table and place it on my lap. My eyes grew wide when I explored the contents. Food. And not just any food, they were the food I liked—fruits—an apple, a bunch of grapes, a bowl of strawberries and a new one I saw. This were already too much.

My stomach churned and I felt my self drool. Stop acting like that. Please, not in front of him.

I eyed him with... shock and a tiny bit of amusement, I guess.

He sat down sideways on the bed, his beautiful leaf eyes never leaving mine. "I, um, I had noticed you didn't eat anything at dinner. So I..."

I let a huge grin flash on my face. He did care for me.

I could see him shudder in confusion as I picked up a strawberry in my mouth and put the tray in the nightstand beside the bed. Then I lurched towards him, pulling him into a tight hug. I knew I had forgiven him for that behaviour a long time ago...

"Thank you." I whispered into his ear.

Everything was perfectly perfect at the moment when my head rested on his chest and I could feel his heart beating. So warm and close.

 **Antonio's point of view**

I was at a loss of words for I was experiencing right now, right here. Was this... real? Ro... was hugging me? By herself? Cause I brought her food?

I sensed my arms wrap around her shoulders by themselves. Did I really want to do this myself? I definitely knew I was in love with Ro but... I guess I was curious to know of she hugged me out of just gratitude, friendship or love. Why would it matter though?

Or maybe it did.

"Anytime." I smiled, trying to sound normal. Her grip tightened and she buried her head deeper on my chest.

The hug didn't last long. She pulled out and slightly smiled, her cheeks staring to flame. I felt mine heat up too. I have never been in this kind of situation with a girl before. Thank goodness, it was only a hug.

I saw her struggle to pick something to say. She continuously kept looking from corner to corner. "Um, I..."

"You should eat now." I chuckled at her.

"Oh, yes... I-I definitely have been hungry for a long time." My words brought her to reality and she picked up an apple from the tray.

I watched her, amused as she ate fruit after fruit... with no manners but in a carefree way like she enjoyed every bite of it. That's just how I like her and I do hope she doesn't loose it in this new world.

"What's this?" Ro asked, holding a plate with a slice of cake on it.

"A new kind of food. You call it a cake. I thought you would like it, though I don't...very much."

"Cake." She examined the texture and shape of the food she wasn't familiar with. She pricked the frosting on it with a fork and took a bite. And after that, I knew she very much liked it.

Watching her enjoy the cake almost made me forget what I wanted to say. "Ro?"

"Yes?"

"I, I am sorry for the dinner incident. I-I didn't mean to make you sit next to Duchess Erin."

"Duchess? Who?"

"Oh, the lady you sat next to. She... is not a nice kind and I noticed she annoyed you."

"Continuously." She rolled her beautiful, blue eyes.

"And, about the thing I told you when you came to sit next to me, well, I'm sorry I-I had to, there are some strict rules and table etiquette about where you sit. It has to do with your status and you sit close to your family members and relatives. It's something the palace members follow so-"

"So, I guess sitting next to you would have mean I would violate those things and maybe weaken your status, huh?" She cut me off sharply.

I sighed. "Well, according to the other people on the table, you kind of would."

She gasped quietly to herself and studied her hands. Tears started to form in her eyes. "Even after I tried to dress up like everyone else, act with manners, I...still get excluded from having dinner with you?"

I was just about to say something but she cut me off, "Very well, I think that does count me out from the dinner table then, I-I don't have any family and the person whom I thought I was close with," She eyed me. "says I would ruin his royal position if I am near him." She stuttered in a shaky voice.

"Ro, please. That's not true."

"No, no. I understand everything. And I do know that I have so many things to learn in here. Things that would teach me of I am really making the right choice or not."

I bit my lip. I could feel a hint of hatred towards me in her voice.

"Thanks for saving me, Antonio." She said flatly. "But this isn't a place where I would fit in. I feel like I already have had enough in one day. I...I want to go back. This world may have similar looking creatures like me who talk the same words but I could never be their type. Nor can they be mine."

"But what would I do if you went back?"

The thing I just said left us both stunned and blushed. But what I asked came from the bottom of my heart.

She bit her lip. "You'd just live life like you do and forget me. That's all."

"How can I forget you? You saved my life!"

"And you saved mine. Don't you see? I spent two weeks trapped and bored on a ship, I had a go on getting a civilization getup though it didn't quite work out to impress the royal people here and now... I miss home, already. I never needed to be saved anyways but thank you for showing me civilization. It's been a pleasure."

She lied the last sentence, didn't she?

"And...thank you for loving me." Her tears won the struggle to roll down her cheeks.

 **A/N: Cause for Delay = 55% laziness + 45% school stress. Thanks for all the reviews, favs, follows and reads!**


	5. Midnight Kisses

**Chapter 5: Midnight Kisses.**

" _Thanks for loving me."_

A tear rolled down my eye as I expressed that sentence to him. I didn't know what made me cry or why I acted like this. Or why he stared at me with confusion.

"Ro," He touched my hand and I felt a zap of current circle my system. I bit my lip, able to taste the strawberry I ate a while ago.

"Ro, please tell me you're okay…" His voice was worried.

I wiped my tears away with my sleeve. "Of course, I'm okay. Why shouldn't I be?"

"No it's just…you…you said you wanted to go back to your Island and-"

"Antonio," I cut him off and grabbed his collar. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He whispered.

I took a deep breath. I was finally going to ask him my greatest question ever.

"Do you…love me?"

He froze for a second, "Wha-what?"

"I asked do you love me?!" Louder this time.

He sighed, closing his eyes before wrapping his arms around my waist. "Yes. Yes, I _do_ love you."

I smiled, "Really?"

"Yes. Do you?" He caressed my cheek, looking at me with hopeful eyes.

"Since the day I met you." I chuckled. "I love you, Antonio."

"I love you too, Ro." He whispered, and I could practically hear the happiness in his voice.

We locked our fingers together and soon I saw our faces tilting towards each other. I blushed of what was about to happen and at the same time I could not wait. My heartbeat was loud and fast.

We were so close that our noses brushed. He smiled once more before caressing down my arm as I wrapped a hand around his neck. Our lips brushed and adrenaline ran in my veins.

 _Close_

 _Closer_

 _Closest_

I was in love with his lips.

I was in love with him more than ever.

One moment began to blur into the next. All these days I always asked myself if he loved me back and now everything was crystal clear. I should have realized he _did_ love me from the start of all the things he's done to me. And I know the ones that hurt were for a reason.

He was so perfect for me. I should have never doubted that.

Pulling away, I gazed at his eyes. They were sparkling with a certain glitter that only overwhelmed my feelings for him.

"Antonio,"

"Do you still want to go back?" He smirked at me.

"Never. I want to stay here, with you." The amount of truth in that sentence wasn't enough for the one I felt at the bottom of my heart. I couldn't dream or even think of going back where I would be without him.

"Forever?"

"And always." I nodded before kissing him again.

We realized we had kissed more than we should have. Well, that is now what I think of our recent activity. When I kissed him, I am pretty sure both of us didn't want to stop or cared about doing the right thing.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He got up from my bed and headed towards the door. "Goodnight, Ro."

I smiled, "Goodnight, Antonio."

As darkness covered up my room, I buried my face on my pillows, giggling uncontrollably like a child. I can't believe I kissed him! I really did!

My heart swelled of how happy he made me. I couldn't wait to tell my friends about…everything.

With the taste of his lips still sweet on mine, I let all the euphoria fade away and slumber take me to a dream I was already living: being in love with him.

The morning sun seemed to be brighter than usual. I wasn't satisfied with the amount of sleep I had last night so I went back to sleep again.

Only when I remembered how special this day was going to be for me. I jumped out of my bed and went to get ready for the day.

I wasn't surprised when I noticed Elise didn't turn up this morning. I already knew everything I was supposed to do.

I chose to wear a very pretty gown which had the similar color of island roses, my favorite flowers. The gown had white patterns on it and overall looked like a one I would choose to wear often.

I was about to braid my hair into a plait, then I remembered of yesterday when Antonio admired that I looked 'beautiful' with my hair out.

I blushed at the thought of him.

I blushed even redder when I divided my hair into two parts, letting one part across my right shoulder. I blushed because I imagined him telling me similar things like yesterday when he would see me.

I didn't care to go for any makeup except for just the matching lipstick and just a little bit of perfume because I loved how it made me feel like a flower.

Slipping into the pair of black shoes from yesterday as well, I headed out my room, my main intention to see him again.

While I searched for him, I only planned for how I would react when I come up against him.

If I should smile and say good morning or if I should run into his arms and fill his entire face with lipstick stains…who knows?

We both will, soon.

 **A/N: Hi!**

 **Welcome back to this story. The next few chapters are going to be entirely of FLUFF but don't worry, soon we'll move into the complications ;)**

 **Thank you soooooooo much for reviewing and faving and following and reading! You guys make me really happy and I am sorry this chapter is short because sometimes too much of continuous fluff could get a bit toxic :p**

 **See you soon.**

 **Love, Imangee. (Who is back for good!)**


End file.
